


You and I Are Forever Wild

by perrieblossom



Series: I Need You to Breathe [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Liam, Bonding, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Nouis, Omega!Zayn, Smut, alpha!Harry, heat - Freeform, omega!Louis, soul bonding, this is actually the worst smut you'll ever read, toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrieblossom/pseuds/perrieblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where it’s 2010 and omega!Louis didn’t take his pills and alpha!Niall knots him and they maybe sort of accidentally bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Are Forever Wild

**Author's Note:**

> NASA has scientifically proven it's the worst smut ever. Reposting from Tumblr; title adapted from "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey.

Louis knew he should have taken his pills. Knew that the day was going to be important, life-changing even. 

But he suppressed his gut’s warning and figured he had until the end of the day at least before his heat would take over all of his time. And now, well, now he was stuck on stage anxiously awaiting to see if the judges were going to call his name whilst his skin slowly heated up - and not because of the lights.

His heart dropped to his feet when Simon announced that the last name had been called and they were all very sorry not everyone could move onto the Judge’s Houses round of the competition. Louis wasn’t the only disappointed one - a guy he was almost positive was on the 2008 season seemed to be mentally beating himself up and a blond lad was nearly crying.

Eventually, though, they were rushed off-stage. Louis wasted no time going to his room and packing all of his belongings, which only took him around five minutes. He’d been prepared for the worst, so almost everything was put away before he’d even been called onstage. To make the matters worse, he began to feel a bit on fire and his hole kept quivering. Sighing, Louis walked outside, where the very same blond boy was already waiting for a cab.

“Shame, isn’t it?” he said to Louis, giving him a watery sideways glance. Louis was surprised by his Irish accent. “Everyone kept telling me I’d never be able to do it, and turns out they were right.” He let out a shaky breath. “I’m Niall, by the way.”

“Louis,” Louis shrugged. “I saw your audition though. Well, not in person, but you know. Whether you did it or not, you’re in Katy Perry’s good graces, pretty awesome.” Niall let out a laugh, and Louis’s stomach twisted.

“Saw yours too. Killed that Plain White T’s song, mate.” They stood there in a half-comforting, half-awkward silence when Niall’s nose scrunched up. “You smell that too?” he asked, turning to Louis.

Before he could imagine up some excuse - because god, he’d die before telling some beautiful stranger who he was almost positive was an alpha that he was in heat - the door opened behind them.

A producer stuck his head out. “Oi, there you two are! You’re wanted back inside, some special announcement.” They exchanged glances but went inside without another word, though Louis could feel Niall’s piercing blue eyes on him even after the crowd separated them.

“The judges would like back onstage,” a man called out, “Esther Campbell, Sophia Wardman, Rebecca Creighton, Geneva Lane, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson.”

Although he wasn’t sure, Louis almost had an idea as to what was going on. He wasn’t stupid, he’d watched the show before, but he decided not get his hopes up as he followed Niall and everyone else back onto the stage. A producer directed them where to stand - the girls on stage right and the boys on stage left.

Cheryl stood up, microphone in hand. When she cleared her throat, instantly, everyone’s attention was on her. “Everyone standing up there is too talented to be let go, and we’ve decided to make two new groups: a boys one and girls one. Congratulations.” It took Louis a second to process what she’d just said.

But the other four boys were already freaking out, and Harry nearly sent him onto the floor when he jumped up on Louis. Louis let out a laugh, which led to him putting Harry back on his feet because he couldn’t stop laughing. All of his worries flowed out of his body (including the one that screamed he should not be around other people, especially since he was now certain at least Niall was an alpha), and the relief that he wasn’t out of the competition just yet took over.

The boys eventually huddled together to discuss of course if they were actually going to go through with becoming a boyband.

“I’ll do it if everyone else does it,” Zayn shrugged.

“I’m in,” Harry said. “Besides, it could be fun! Right, Louis?” He nudged Louis’s ribcage and while he had to suppress a moan because he seriously should have taken his pill that morning, Louis nodded.

“We’ve got nothing else to lose,” he told them, “why not?” Niall’s nose started to scrunch up again.

“I’m in, but-”

Louis cut him off, having a certain feeling where the Irish lad’s comment was going. “Great! Liam?”

“I…guess.” Liam shook his head. “Sorry, it’s a lot to take in. I mean, if we say no we’re just going to go home and god, I don’t think I can do that twice. So I guess we’re becoming a boyband.” They nodded and unraveled their huddle, facing the judges once more. Dermot handed Liam the microphone, seeing as he was in the middle.

“We’d like to take you up on your offer,” he grinned.

…

Louis was definitely about to combust into flames. Everything was hot and sensitive and so so so painful and god damn it, if he didn’t have a cock in his ass in two seconds he was going to kill himself.

Well, maybe that was a bit too far but he would seriously not be one happy omega. After all, once he’d gotten back to his room (which Zayn, another omega as it turned out, had had to drag him most of the way) he’d taken his pills but it was too late.

He cursed everything under the sun at that moment - himself for not taking the pills, the pills for not working once he got a past a certain point of his heat, the sheet for rubbing in all the right places and yet making everything so painful and-.

Louis shook his head. Turning spiteful and bitter was not going to help the fact that his hole was producing a lot more slick than it needed to because he was almost certain that no alpha cock was going to fill it.

A knock was heard at his door. “Go away.” Louis winced as his voice cracked and croaked.

“Louis? God, I can smell you from all the way down the hallway, are you okay?”

"Niall, go  _away_ ,” Louis persisted, ignoring the question. There was silence for a moment, and he thanked his lucky stars that the alpha might have actually listened, until-

"Ah, shit, I know. You’re in heat, aren’t you?" Louis didn’t answer. "Louis, unlock the door."  
He winced as Niall used what was nicknamed the “alpha voice,” physically making him unable to disobey. Slowly getting up, he unlocked the door - which was immediately thrown open.

Niall wasn’t much taller than Louis - only an inch or two - but he felt suddenly a lot smaller. Niall slammed the door shut, spinning them around with a death grip on Louis’s shoulders.

"You smell so good," he growled before attaching his lips to Louis’s own. The kiss was deep and frantic - teeth clashing together and Niall’s tongue down Louis’s throat.

Louis whimpered when Niall’s large hands kneaded his bare bum, one finger going down far enough to tease his rim.

"You’re so wet, Lou," Niall smirked. "So wet for my knot. Is that what you want? My knot filling you up?"

"God, ye-" Louis cut himself off when the tip of Niall’s finger entered him. "Need it, Niall. Need you." He tried to press down on the digit, but Niall pulled it out, tutting.

"We’ll have none of that," he teased. "You take what I give you, nothing more, nothing less."

If Louis had been in his right mind he would have realized how much the whole conversation seemed like a badly-written porn dialogue. Instead, he concentrated on how Niall was lifting up his naked body and quite literally throwing him onto the bed.

He must have zoned out because all of a sudden, a finger was inside of him and a very much naked Niall Horan was on top of him. Louis keened when the finger rubbed up against  _that_ bundle of nerves, causing Niall to smirk.

He plunged another finger in, rubbing against Louis’s prostate until the omega came, yelling Niall’s name. Niall finger-fucked him through it, eventually adding a third one and scissoring Louis open.

"Niall," Louis whimpered.

"What do you need Louis?" Niall smirked, brushing his fingers against Louis’s spot once more.

"N-need your - holy fuck - cock. Need it in me  _right now_.”

"Of course, pet."

Louis whined and clawed at Niall’s back whilst the alpha ever so slowly dragged his fingers out of his hole.

"Niall, hurry-" Louis cut off mid-sentence when Niall shoved his seven-inch, thick as fuck cock inside him, wasting no time in bottoming out.

"Let me know you’re ready love," Niall said before kissing Louis’s neck, his tone completely different. It sounded fond and soft, caring and - dare he say it? - loving.

A few moments later, Louis was whining and scratching at Niall’s arms, giving him the OK to move. The alpha’s pace was relentless, but they were both too wound up to make it last.

Louis came two more times before Niall’s knot popped - the base of his dick swelling up to the size of a baseball just inside Louis’s hole. As he came, Niall bit down where Louis’s neck met his shoulder. The skin broke.

Louis’s eyes widened. “N-Niall…” The air shifted, and he saw things on the Irish lad he hadn’t noticed before. The way the blond dye was slowly growing out. How his pupils were blown so large Louis could only see a rim of sapphire blue surrounding them. He was now acutely aware that it was  _his_  alpha knotting him, making his inner animal instincts give a pleased mewl.

"Shit," Niall swore, snapping Louis out of his daze. "Louis, I swear, I didn’t mean to, god-"

"Shh," the Doncaster native soothed. "Look at me, Niall. Look- look at me." Louis took the younger’s face in his hands so he was forced to make eye contact.  
“It’s okay,” he promised. “We’ll be okay.”

"Lou, I really didn’t mean to-"

"I know Nialler." Louis let out a laugh. "That’s a good nickname. Anyway, I know you didn’t, but you did. So it looks like you’re stuck with me whether this whole boyband thing goes somewhere or not."

Niall sighed mockingly. “So I’m stuck with you forever then?”

Louis giggled - actually  _giggled_  - and said, “That’s kind of how this whole ‘bond’ thing works, Nialler.”

"I feel like people are going to think you’re the alpha and I’m the omega."

Louis grinned. “We’ll see.”


End file.
